


your umbrella in the rain

by andnowforyaya



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge Fills [8]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Band Fic, Gen, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation together in Osaka, Daehyun and Junhong get lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your umbrella in the rain

Yongguk was going to kill them. Or at least give them a very stern talking to. Here they were, all together in Osaka, all together again since _forever_ , and Daehyun and Junhong were late for dinner. He checked his phone as the hostess ushered them into a private room in the back of the restaurant. Himchan had chosen an esteemed sushi restaurant that was built like a quiet oasis, complete with a fish pond outside and a waterfall that traversed under the floor of the restaurant and was visible by glass panels in the wood.

Youngjae and Jongup had shown up at fifteen past, right on the dot, but now it was fast encroaching the half-hour mark and there was still no sign of Daehyun or Junhong.

“They’ll show,” Himchan said as they sat, clearly sensing a grumbling forming in Yongguk. He wasn’t upset really that they were late, but that they had neglected to tell anybody. Usually, Daehyun at least was pretty good at sending off a quick message if he was going to be an inconvenience to anyone.

“I texted Dae a bit ago,” Youngjae supplied from the seat across Yongguk. “But he hasn’t read it yet.”

“Maybe they’re just stuck somewhere they don’t have reception,” Jongup said with a shrug.

Yongguk was struck, suddenly, by how much Jongup had matured. He’d always been quiet compared to the others, but now there was something intense about his quietude. Something that Yongguk felt reflected in himself. He smiled at Jongup’s optimism, but Himchan scoffed. “There is literally nowhere without reception in this country.”

“They probably just got caught up in some store,” Youngjae said next. “You know how much Junhong likes to shop...and with the right amount of flattery Daehyun could stay forever in any store.”

At that, Himchan laughed, and Yongguk couldn’t help but grin. “They’ll come blowing in here,” Himchan mused, “apologetic. We can make them do a wasabi challenge as punishment.”

Youngjae cheered. The hostess came by to take their order, and since this was vacation, and since this was supposed to be a celebration, Yongguk ordered them their first round of drinks.

.

“Where do you think the station is?” Daehyun asked Junhong for the tenth time that block. They’d wandered in circles for what seemed like hours. They’d taken a bus from where they were shopping but it must have been the wrong one, because it dropped them off somewhere way off the mark, and now they were lost, and Junhong had one bar on his phone that kept coming in and out, and Daehyun’s phone was dead, a consequence of taking too many selcas together. Junhong’s phone likely wouldn’t hold out for much longer; it hadn't been able to send a text to the others that they were running late.

“I don’t know, hyung,” Junhong muttered, shifting the bags in his hands. It felt like that time when they were filming Killing Camp, and they were stuck together, the two people who had visited Seoul the least, lost. “Maybe we should go this way.” Junhong pointed up the street in an arbitrary direction. He just wanted to get somewhere he had good reception. Then he could pull up a map.

Daehyun frowned, pushing out his fat bottom lip. “We just came from there.”

“Oh...did we?” Junhong flushed. He was so turned around, he couldn’t tell. Everything looked the same -- drab, squat buildings, half of them boarded up. The streets were empty. “Well, then let’s go that way.” He pointed in another direction.

Daehyun groaned. “I’m so hungry!” They’d eaten the last of their snacks about half an hour ago. “Yongguk-hyung is gonna be so mad. We’re sooooo late.”

“We’ll get back,” Junhong reassured him. “We just need to find a train station or something. Or someone who can give us directions…” He looked down at his phone, eyes widening, and let a little cry of surprise escape his mouth. He shook the phone. He banged it in his palm. No use. The screen was black.

“What happened?” Daehyun said, leaning against him, his chin digging into the meat of Junhong’s arm because he wasn’t tall enough to hook it over his shoulder.

“My phone died!” Junhong said, panicked for the first time. “And we’re lost! And _no one is around_.”

A rumble ripped through the clouds above them, and then the clouds broke, and a gentle spray of rain quickly evolved into an onslaught. They ran to the street corner, where one of the buildings had an awning they could crowd under. Junhong’s hair was already soaked, and his shirt clung to his skin in wet spots. Water dripped off of Daehyun’s nose and lips.

“And it’s raining,” Daehyun added miserably. They huddled under the awning, taking comfort that at least they were together.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Last B.A.P Bingo Fic from me! Thanks to everyone who participated. It was fun time, and hopefully you had fun too! Let's support B.A.P's comeback in November!


End file.
